Radiologists and other clinical users rely upon multi-display configurations for display of images and other clinical data, typically while using multiple applications simultaneously. Virtual display systems enable display real estate to be improved in the context of multiple applications by segmenting the display into a two-dimensional array of several smaller displays. This accomplishes the same effect of having multiple displays while eliminating the need for multiple hardware units.
The foregoing summary, as well as the following detailed description of certain embodiments of the present invention, will be better understood when read in conjunction with the appended drawings. For the purpose of illustrating the invention, certain embodiments are shown in the drawings. It should be understood, however, that the present invention is not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached drawings.